The invention is related to a reflective display apparatus, especially to a method and a device for manufacturing an electrophoretic display.
An electrophoretic display (EPD) is a reflective display apparatus based on utilizing electrophoretic effect of electrified particles dispersed in a dielectric solvent. Currently, an electrophoretic display includes a glass substrate, a transparent protection layer opposite to the glass substrate with an interval, and an electrophoretic layer between the glass substrate and the transparent protection layer. The electrophoretic display is divided into passive matrix drive type and active matrix drive type by driving mode. For a passive matrix drive type electrophoretic display, it is necessary to dispose row electrodes and transparent column electrodes on the glass substrate and transparent protection layer. Correspondingly, for an active matrix drive type electrophoretic display, a TFT matrix and a pixel electrode and a transparent plate electrode without pattern are needed to be disposed on the glass substrate and the transparent protection layer, respectively.
Along with a widely use of the electrophoretic display and mostly used on portable devices, it becomes more important to design light-weight and thinner electrophoretic displays. At the present time, a soft electrophoretic display using a flexible plate to replace the glass substrate is respected to be an apparatus which can own all virtues described above and will become primary products of the market in future. However, how to improve the manufacturing yield and keep preferable reliability as much should be solved desirously.